1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the disclosure relate to systems and methods for detecting the motion of human skin within electronic images and, in particular, systems and methods which detect the motion of human skin by analysis of pixel colors in the CbCr color space.
2. Description of the Related Art
The detection of human motion within video images is a topic of importance within the field of computer vision. Through the use of vision-based motion detection techniques, computer systems may be developed which are capable of identifying the movements of human users from captured video. These movements may be further combined with programmed logic in order to interpret the user's intentions and to provide next generation computer interfaces.
Motion detection can be relatively computing intensive, however. For example, color video is typically provided using color models which employ three parameters, such as Red-Green-Blue (RGB), Cyan-Magenta-Yellow-Key (CYMK), Hue-Saturation-Value (HSV), and Luma-Blue Chroma-Red Chroma (YCbCr). Performing the calculations necessary to accurately detect human motion in three color dimensions requires relatively sophisticated, costly computing systems. These expensive computing systems are not feasible for use with consumer computing products, such as home computers, video games, and intelligent televisions. And while less sophisticated, cheaper computing systems may be employed for motion detection, these less sophisticated systems present less accurate motion detection, rendering these systems unacceptable for use in mass-market consumer products, which require inexpensive motion detection systems which are both fast and accurate.
From the forgoing, then, there exists a continued need for systems and methods of human motion detection which provide accurate, fast detection at lower complexity and cost.